


In Pursuit of Destiny

by janeway_2cool_4u



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Spock, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom James T. Kirk, Breeding Kink, Cervix Penetration, Don't Try This At Home, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Omega James T. Kirk, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy Kink, T'hy'la, Telepathy, Top Spock, Virgin James T. Kirk, Vulcan Mind Melds, Vulcan sexuality, alternative universe, and also the underage thing, but they're still recgonizable, dom/sub elements, everyone's real ooc, for the consent thing that is, hella kinky, i'm sorry i'm so sorry, is not a good thing, like they've been reduced to a vessel for my porn basically, not with your dick up someone's ass, practice that explicitly constantly consensual safe sex y'all, predatory romance, they're all queer - Freeform, this is just a poorly written kinky fantasy like all porn, this is not a healthy relationship, this is not okay for any dom/sub or bdsm encounters either, vulcan with feelings and passion but also surak, womb fucking, work out parameters for consensual non-con sex acts beforehand too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-03-23 13:25:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13788681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janeway_2cool_4u/pseuds/janeway_2cool_4u
Summary: When Spock finds his destined mate, they're both thrown into a mating frenzy





	1. A Public Claiming

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought my first published fan fiction would be Alpha/Omega Spirk porn, but here we are.
> 
> Also if I owned Star Trek, it would be hella Queer and actually progressive. So I don't, own it, that is, or its characters, etc.
> 
> Please don't hate me.

Spock did not enjoy going to the library. He always had to hunt as though taking out a le-matya when locating any information, no one ever went there, and it was the quietest place in ShiKahr save for the morgue. So he took a deep breath and walked up the grand steps of the ShiKahr Public Library with his head set high. He was here on a favor for his Sa-mehk to amend the family records so they included the recent passing of his Sa-mehk-il, Skon, to natural causes and old age. Well, that was what Spock was going to be saying, the fact that his grandfather decided to not mate again after his wife died 5 years ago and submit to death at the fires of Pon Farr was a great shame on the S’chn T’gai Clan, so Spock would be lying. Considering that everyone had been lying since his grandfather had “fallen ill” he was not particularly concerned and it would be shameful to alter such a proud record of a warrior as his Sa-mehk-il’s by tarnishing it with the death of a weak coward.

At the top of the stairs, Spock pulls open the door, and he's overwhelmed by a barely there sent of Human Omega. He smirks, **this visit just got significantly more interesting.**

So it's decided. He's putting his mission on hold to pursue the Omega. The records will be there later, the Omega may not. The sent is on the books and shelves around him as humans have more difficulty controlling their pheromones and as Vulcans have a much better sense of smell, this Omega didn't even know that they were omitting their sent, which is rather surprising. How does this human live on Vulcan like this? Unless they've already been claimed, then Spock may have to work harder to get in their panties.

Suddenly, the scent develops into something overwhelming, a male purebred Omega with the sweetest most delicious scent he's ever experienced. Yup, it doesn't matter if they're mated, Spock needed them even more now. There was no escape for either of them. He followed the scent to it's more concentrated location and heard a small moan from the help desk. Good, he thought, they need to be affected by my purebred alpha pheromones as I'm affected by their scent.

From a distance he can see someone at the help desk likely speaking to the Omega Spock is after, as such he speeds up and reaches the curved protruding counter in an area not covered by cloudy glass and can see both sides of the inside area of the desk, but cannot see his Omega. He growls and steps to the ledge of the counter, pushing the submissive Klingon woman to the side, and finally finds his prey.

His mate is bent over giving Spock a view that he will cherish forever, likely in the form of jacking off to, but that's neither here nor there. This ass, oh this ass is the kind great Vulcan poets of old would write odes to, it was pert and round, each cheek was large enough that Spock was sure that his large hands could barely contain them, and best of all, the thing that's driving Spock mad by sight and by intoxicating scent, there was a patch of wet slick staining his pants, showing Spock that his body was getting ready for him. Which is lucky because even with the lube that his dick produces, sometimes his partners still need some prep for his great length and width. But if this Omega is already aroused enough to produce slick and moan as he was earlier, there’d be no need. Spock can fist him later, another time.

If Spock was not wrapped up in this lusty haze, the point immediately before he jumped over the counter would have been when he recognized that this was no normal quest. Spock is suave, unless he's totally wasted, then he's just grotesque in his pursuits. But he's smooth and just the right amount of respectful about approaching potential bedmates, he does not acost them at work without informing them and maintaining explicit consent about any form of public sexual touching, and he _does not_ plan on future encounters. They can be nice, and do occasionally happen, and there is even a member of his squadron that his mother refers to as his “fuck buddy”. So this, this is different. But Spock didn't notice. He couldn't notice, not with how hard his dick was and how much the studs on his penis were vibrating, preparing his own lubricant, and not with his mate standing up and moaning, arching his back and presenting his ass even more to Spock.

Once on the other side of the help desk, Spock growled and gripped his mate's hips, bringing their bodies together perfectly. All of the valleys of his mate's back were pressed up against Spock’s front and he nosed his mate's neck, noting how bare it was of collar and marks, growling with a smile. His mate was squirming and moaning in a slightly higher pitch than before, so while Spock gripped the Omega’s hips harder, enough to leave marks he lessened his pressure on the rest of his body, giving his mate the space to arch his back like he was an archbow’s string.

“Ngghhh, ooh-oh-ooohhh”

His mate's ass just dumped a new flow of slick and Spock pulled them even closer, the slick dampening his own pants. He could hear it dripping down his mate's legs and down to the floor. His mate was moaning and knocked his head down on Spock's shoulders giving him access to his neck and mating gland. Spock gripped the Omega's hips digging his fingernails in and growled rutting his hips into his mate's.

“Shouldn't, shouldn't, shouldn't”

His mate was shaking, moving with him, expelling more slick, and giving Spock little breathy and high pitched, “uh”s.

So Spock pushed them up against the shelf in front of them with a long feminine moan from his Omega and proceeded to rip off his clothes, pants and underwear sticky and wet and squelching at his asshole with more and more intoxicating slick pouring out.

“W-w-w-aaittt! Shouldn't, ah _ah_. MMm but please, please! Ah! AH!”

Spock was licking his mating gland tasting where his Human's scent was made and unfastened his own pants. He took out his cock and pressed it into his mate's back. His nubs vibrated harder now in contact with his mate and began emitting his own lubricant making his mate's moans turn into excited shrieks. He enjoyed rubbing it up on his mate's body, especially where his mate's slick dripped along his ass, mixing their lubricants.

“AH! AH! AH! Yes! Yes! Alpha, yes! Make me yours, claim me.”

Spock growled nipping at the skin surrounding his mate's gland and lined up his cock to his Omega's flickering hole flowing with slick.

“Ung! Uh! Need you! Take me! Take me!!”

“If you insist,” Spock smirks into his mate's neck and slowly pushes in his slicked up double ridged mushroom head into his mate's gaping hole, stretching his rim to his desperate whining. His Omega is pushing back his delicious ass that Spock is now kneading, thinking about all the things he wants to do to it, spanking it, pounding it raw from this exotic golden bronze to a bright pink or red, constantly leaking his cum and both of their lubricants, knotted, stuffed, dangling from his cock, and always plugged filled with his cum, keeping his mate well-bred, reaking of his scent and his claim, and always ready for him. Mmmm, he'll have to collar this bitch, he thinks as he pushes in deeper, inch by inch paving this channel as his own.

“Oh, yes, Alpha, yes! Claim me! Make me yours! Need you! Need you! Just your slut! Take me, please take me Alpha!” His mate pushed back so that his cockhead was now pushed into his mate's prostate. Spock was pleased that his mate's prostate was so far back, proving his purebred status only allowing an Alpha cock to pleasure him. Spock also noticed that several inches of his dick were outside his mate's hole, which he realized with a pleased snarl that he would be able to pleasure his mate by stimulating his prostate and he would only be fully sheathed by pounding into his womb.

His mate's walls quivered around him as he shook and called out into the library with fever, clearly climaxing to anyone within the large library stacks, not to mention smell his delicious squirt. Like a Vulcan female the male Omega would ejaculate with a powerful orgasm, but they could not make life-giving seed like an Alpha. Without balls and with the penis only there for urinating and mild sexual pleasure, the male Omega was Spock's favorite fucktoy. So he pushed inside further and against his mate's breeding hole, right next to his prostate.

“Ngh, yes. There, there. Breed. Yes. Breed me.” The Omega whispered from his orgasmic haze. But Spock began lightly thrusting against it and his mate was flowing with slick again, having their bodies make a squelching sound and he moved even so slightly as he was. Spock couldn't wait to know what pounding him would sound like. So he started to thrust, but his mate's cervix wouldn't open for him. It was bouncy and fleshy, and while his mate was crying and moaning with pleasure from Spock grazing his prostate and the movement on his rim, Spock much preferred the feeling of the cervix on his cockhead, even though something wasn't quite right. He knew he needed to get inside, have his mate's womb surrounding him, squeezing him, pounding its walls and finally knotting his mate, fully seated inside him and filling him with his seed.

“Please Alpha, please. Just wanna be your slut. Mate me, fuck me, claim me, OWN ME! Just wanna be your slut! Your whore! Can't wait to be your breeder. Alpha, please. Just wanna be your slut! Just your slut, Alpha! Just your slut!

So he thrust harder, picking up his mate's legs, hooking them under his knees, stretching him wide and sinking his teeth deep into his mating gland. With his mate flopping about and yelling in pleasure, Spock was pressing him into the shelf hard, his thrusting knocking over some padds and books and other items and unsettling some of the shelves themselves. While the cervix was only slightly quaking, Spock couldn't tell if it was because of the mating claim or that his mate was coming again. So seeing as none of Spock's hard work was paying off and their place of mating was falling apart, Spock quickly made sure he had all of his mate's weight and turned them around, placing his mate's upper body on the help desk counter and his lower body dangling off. He finally takes his teeth out of his mate's gland and continues to ram into him, gripping his hips once more keeping him in place so the only variable is where and how Spock us hitting his cervix. His mate is clearly highly aroused, calling out unintelligibly and attempting to arch his back and present the rest of his neck to him. Spock is pleased and bites and nips and sucks all that has been offered. Their fucking sounds nearly as good as Spock thought it would be, loud and squelching and slapping flesh with slick dripping to the floor. The counter is shaking, items falling over as his mate tries to find purchase holding onto something while drooling all over the padds and flyers on the desk. Spock can hear that his mate's tongue must be feeling thick and heavy with the difficulty he's having making words. All of these are good sounds. Spock just needs all of his dick to be in his Omega, his Omega begging to anyone who will hear to be breed. So Spock lets go of his mate's neck and stands to from his frankly uncomfortable position and fuck his mate harder than before. His cervix has been quivering, Spock can tell it's getting ready to break for him. He can also tell by this he's going to be breaking into a virgin womb, which gives him great pleasure.

“Agh, gah, ahhgn, ah! Your slut, Alpha! Gah guh ugh, Alpha! Alpha! Alpha! Alpha! Ahhhrghhhhaaahh! Ah! Ah! Alpha! Yours! Alpha please! Ah! Ah! Your slut! Please Alpha! Fuck me! Fuck me-ee-eee!”

He's almost there, he's almost there. The cervix is flickering, Spock is pounding harder and harder, getting his mate to scream, to cum, to writhe beneath him, to clutch the edges of the clouded glass on the help desk counter, to put on a show for the crowd that Spock just realized had gathered throughout their fucking, but most importantly, getting his breeding hole ready for him.

“Ah, yes! Alpha, yes! Fuck your little slut, Alpha! Fuck your whore! Fuck me! Own me Alpha!”

Even though he was sure his mate must be out of it right now as humans have much more sexual modesty that Vulcans and he would never act in such a way in front of this crowd, Spock thought that it seemed as though his mate was performing for them. Making sure they knew that he was Spock's, that this was a consensual, pleasurable public claiming of a human male Omega. And the crowd was getting into it. Spock could smell the arousal that was present, he could hear, smell and see the predominantly Vulcan gathering drinking them in and masturbating. They were touching their dicks, their clits, fingering their nipples and sucking and licking their fingers. Some were making out or fingering their partners, most were just observing and whispering words of encouragement, as was to be expected. Public claimings are normal on Vulcan, aside from Pon Farr, there were usually public claimings at least twice a week in ShiKahr. Spock had seen many, has even been a part of a few (mainly just him and T’Pring’s sparring sessions during training getting a bit too overheated--the others were just fucking, mostly strangers, for fun) but the worst ones were always his parents or other sundry older family members. Observers do not engage, primarily because it's usually a dominant partner reasserting their dominance to their submissive or reassurance of whatever needed to be reassured between partners and it was considered shameful and dishonorable to disrupt a public claiming or record it in any way without the consent of the parties engaged, excluding for the public records. There was a section of the public records dedicated to public claimings as they were public after all and people deserve access to the bare bones information of who is fucking whom.

Spock was highly aroused by the fact that his first claiming of his mate would be in the records, with all of these witnesses to his virility while he jackhammered into his bitch in heat if a mate, shaking the counter and shelves beneath them. Spock pulls on his mate's hair to make him arch so deeply that his ass looks like heaven and Spock can see his face. He stumbles momentarily in his thrusts when finally taking in the appearance of his mate. He has golden blonde hair sticking to his face with sweat and blue eyes a shade of which Spock has never seen before glazed over with lust and pleasure but pleased to see Spock. His pink lips are plump and soaked with saliva with his tongue falling out panting like the bitch he is and Spock can't wait to knot his mouth later. He can see the bites he left earlier, purple and red and showing he's his. Spock is extremely pleased by his incredibly exotic mate and bites the round curve of his ear with a growl while moving the other hand on his mate's ass to play with his newly exposed nipple.

“Aggghh! Ah! Alpha! Yes! Ahh! Ah!”

His Omega is now trying to meet his thrusts without one of Spock's hands on his ass clearly trying to chase another orgasm with the way his body is tensing and lightly quaking, but Spock growls in frustration as his mate is trying to alter the positions of his head-on thrusting from his mate's cervix to his prostate. Spock growls more and pinches his mate's nipple harder as he takes his mate's knees and bends them up to the countertop so he can fuck into him with his mate on all fours. With that, his mate ceased his movements having learned his lesson but continued his general wiggling and whining at Spock's pounding and twisting of both his nipples now. Satisfied in his mate's body's submissivity, Spock pulls up from his mate's ear and enjoys the view once more of his ass jiggling like ripples on the water when one goes running through. Their sex sounds like it too, come to think of it, the splashing of water in quick succession, which makes sense to Spock given how much liquid each of them are producing. His mate's ass is pink and red from Spock's thrusts and it spurs him on, exciting him that he can feel his mate's cervix finally _finally_ opening up. It can't be long now. He looks up at the crowd again, all hot and bothered, their speeds mostly matching his, moaning less quietly now thinking they'll be almost done, but they don't know what Spock knows. That he could go for hours. That his refractory period is self imposed as all purebred Alphas and he will not be done with this ass for some time. There's even a threesome on a table beyond the first set of stacks. Spock thinks he'll have to knot his mate there later. There are more faces than he remembers. And that table is by the doors. Is this more public than he thought? Spock is slightly worried for his mate, thinking their pheromones of a purebred claiming caused a racus. Will his place of work be filled with challengers in the future? Spock fucks him a little bit harder looking dangerously at the crowd and growling. This beautiful human is his, no one shall challenge him.

One more strong determined thrust and his mate's womb is his. As his Omega screams out loud enough to wake Skon as though from a temporary slumber and his body spasms with pleasure his orgasm having been caught, his ass squirts with slick and small penis with his imitation cum. Spock roars with pride in his abilities to make his mate submit and clambers onto the counter, kneeling behind his Omega to fuck into him and mount him like a sehlat. His pace is even harder than before finally getting all of his cock inside his mate he roars again feeling his mate's womb squeeze him in like a vice finally soothing his needs, he just needs to have his thick cum in his mate soon.

His mate slumps his shoulders down, presenting himself without need for encouragement after recovering from his spasms and still clutching at the glass as hard as he can. “AggHHHHH! AH! AH! AHH! YES, ALPHA, YES! FUCK ME! Fuck me so good! So deep! In my sacred hole! Boldly going where no man has gone before! Claim it, make it yours, Alpha! Yes, Alpha, yes! Been so empty without you! In my breeding hole, fuck me so good! Breed me so deep! You're so good to your little slut! Your little whore wants your cum so bad. Wanna have your seed inside me. Have I earned it? Do I get your knot? Please Alpha, please, I need to be bred. I'm your little breeding bitch. I need you, need your cum, need your knot! Ugh! UH! UH! Fuck me! Breed me! Own me! Use me! Breed me! BREED ME! BREED ME!!”

His mate's words excited him, pounding him as hard as he could, owning his body, molding it for him and him alone, he parted his mate's full cheeks so he could see where his cock would go from all but his head showing to fully inside his mate at a speed that only he, as Vulcan could recognize. All of himself was filled with pride for how well he dominated his mate's body, how the first time he bred his mate would be in the public records and for his mate, submitting to him so well, for being such a good Omega, and for being made and remade for him.

Spock’s mental shields begin to falter and he notices he's beginning to pick up on thoughts around him, pleased that everyone knows he's fucking his mate good and deep, that he's strong and virile, the paragon of Vulcan and an ideal mate. He picks up that his mate is taking it so good, that he's so delicious and entrancing, that he always needs to be stuffed with thick Vulcan cock if he needs to get bred this bad. Spock also picks up a stray thought about holding down his mate which makes him pur, so he grabs his Omega's wrists and pin them with his right hand as though his mate were bowing down, arms stretched out, as he places his left hand at the small of his mate's back pressing his front into the counter, making his arch more pronounced and presenting his juicy ass better as it shakes with the incredible speed of the pounding it's receiving. As the cries of his mate that he so enjoyed are muffled in the position, Spock opens up his mind in the direction of his mate.

 **lust/need/desperation** is what he picks up first, so Spock pushes a little deeper and finds **need to be bred/need cock so bad/need Master's cock/Master's in me so deep/hope he gives it to me/hope Mr. Alpha needs me/hope Mr. Alpha keeps me/need to be kept/need to be fucked/need to be bred/just wanna be Master's little slut/Master's whore/gotta have his cock in me/he's going so fast/I can't take it/I can't take it/I need it/need this forever/put a baby in me Master/keep me bred Master/hope he lets me call him Master/need his collar/I like his smell/bet his cum smells better/he's in your sacred hole/making it his/breeding you deep/just like a good Alpha/strong Alpha/make me feel so good Alpha/love Mr. Alpha/love Master/treats me so good/gonna drop an egg for Master and Master's gonna breed me/Master's gotta breed me/need to be bred/need Master to breed me/need Master forever** Spock tried to soothe his Omega's concerns, showing him that their needs are the same, promising to fulfill his mate in every way.

With the help desk counter rocking and their bodies moving so fast, with so much passion, both driven towards the same need, Spock now realizes there's only one thing he needs to do before breeding his Omega deep. He removes the hand from the small of his mate's back and commands him to keep it in place through their skin contact. Placing his fingers in position for a meld, Spock is immediately drawn into his mate's mind.

With a flash of blinding euphoria, Spock finds himself moving from muscle memory to the parts of the human brain where they are compatible for a bond as he learned from his mother's mind, examining their parental bond when he was a child cultivating his telepathic abilities. Caressing them and molding them to his needs much more easily than his mate's breeding channel, Spock begins to weave their bond together. Their minds together create a golden thread that comes to Spock with such ease he finds himself simply as a conduit for their minds to join. He cannot understand why it is growing brighter, studier, and stronger than his parents’ or grandparents’ bonds. Stronger than any mating bond he's ever known. It completes itself so skillfully and elegantly than Spock is reminded of his brother's work and--

 

He's on Terra, a child, in a place called Iowa. No father, mother gone, both Omegas, older brother adopted. Sent to live with Step-father, beta. Hates Jim. Hates Omegas. Sam is okay. He's beta. School is boring, it's slow, unchallenging. Frank beats him. Sam ignores him. Sam leaves. Jim is alone, so alone. Frank beats him more. At school he gets picked on. He presents Omega, making it official. Frank tries to get him, he plays with him a little, with his hands and mouth. Jim doesn't want it. He doesn't want it so bad. He tries to stop him. He tries. He gets away. He runs. He runs and runs and takes his father's car. He drives as far away as he can. Tries to drive it off a cliff. Almost does. Wants to. Wants to die. But he jumps anyway. Police find him, almost hurt him, almost take him, he's still in heat. But give him medicine. Take him away from Frank. Mom sends him to Aunt and her wife on Taurus IV colony. It's good. They're kind, caring, feed him, clothe him, the school there challenges him. He feels good. He has friends. He has a family. He's starting to like himself. Like life. There's an enby he likes at school. Gonna ask them to the harvest dance. But the harvest doesn't come. Everything is pain. His Aunts shot, dying before him, running from the town center into the woods. Running. Running. Kirks are always running. He hasn't eaten well for a few weeks. Now there's no food. He's starving. He's scared of the guards. What they'd do to him. He knows some give them their bodies for food. He can't. He can't. They might not give it back. He's Omega. He can't make any more friends. All the ones from town are dead. He found some in the woods. Kodos. Hurting. Pain. Touching special places that he shouldn't touch. Running. Running. Running. Hiding. Hiding till death comes. Help comes first. Hospital too bright. Health providers too cheary. Or too serious. Or too sad. Treat him too gentle. But he doesn't like it when they treat him too hard either. Mom calls. They send him to a school for people like him. People hurting. He makes friends. He does well. He gets better. He'll always be getting better. He learns about his body. About Omega. Makes sense now. Finally. He likes literature. Theatre. He likes old books. He likes exploration, excitement. But he wants it in a safe place. He finishes normal schooling really young. Starts university early. Goes to Andoria. Studies literature. Looking for internships on other planets to finish his degree. Goes to Vulcan. ShiKahr needs research help. Hard at first. He's human. He's Omega. Weak. Needs more sleep. Distracting to others. Does well though. Finishes degree and stays. Works research and at library. He likes interacting with the people. Today, he worked with lovely Klingon woman. Had collar and elegant ridges peeking out of traditional Vulcan headscarf. Finding books for mate's child. Now her child too. And then that scent. He gives a little moan. He's embarrassed. Turns around. Looks for the right padd. Can't concentrate. Purebred Alpha. He's never smelled before. So good. Getting closer. He wants them. He wants them so bad. He doesn't want to want. He's never given his body to anyone. Doesn't know if he can. Was always taking medicine for heats. His body's helping with giving himself though. He can feel it. He's getting wet. His hole is opening up. The scent is closer. It's like he can feel it. He needs it. He moans again.

 

Spock's taken back from the depths of his mate's mind. Jim. From Jim's mind. James Tiberius Kirk. His mate. His Omega. His bondmate. He instantly knows that Jim got the same treatment from his mind and is drawn into the still oppressive need to mate and breed in the heat of their minds. He can tell their bodies are being pushed to their limits, Jim's to keep the position his mate needs him to, to not wiggle or move with Spock, and holding off his orgasm until his mate says he can--Spock to drive his cock into his mate's open and desiring body as fast, as hard, and as deep as he can even with the counter shaking with them and his own body straining against the clothes he never took off. At this realization he's smug and pleased at his show of dominance and control over his mate.

**Yes Master, just your fucktoy. Just your whore. Wanna get bred. Will you breed me?**

**As much as I will always enjoy your begging, there is no need to doubt. Our desires are the same. You are mine. In every way.**

Jim's body quakes beneath him and he releases a little moan. Spock can feel his heat and desire in his mind. He growls. Spock puts a lock on Jim's pleasure center so he doesn't have to work so hard holding off his orgasm. Spock likes this control over his mate. Jim likes having this control taken from him by his mate. They are so overcome with desire and possession and the need to possess that Spock is not surprised when he feels his own body shaking, mounting with desire, orgasm around the corner. He shares with his mate the feeling of pounding the back of his womb, how tight and inviting, how velvety, squishy his body is. How his breeding channel was so difficult to breach but how well it sucks him in, knowing how well it will take his cum. He also shares how smug and proud he is and how pleasurable he finds it that no one else has ever known Jim's body like this and that Jim's body will never know anyone else's. Jim shares his elation that no one else will know his body. He shares how safe he feels in Spock's arms, even if they're holding him down, up, or kneading his ass. Spock will protect him, he'll care for him. He shares that he's glad that Spock has had so much experience, so that he knows what to do with his body, so he can pleasure him like this. He shares how divine it feels having his cock ram in and out of him, reaching the back of his holy ground every time. He shares that stray thought he had about never recognizing another deity again, it was just his Master and his Master's cock from now on for him. He shares that he doesn't know why his young virgin channel wouldn't open up for his mate, and he apologizes for not wanting it to open up before. He didn't know it would feel this good having his mate so deep inside him, filling him up, making him feel like a pig on a spit with the speed and strength that his mate fucked him. He shares how nice the studs on his mate's cock are pulsing in his ass constantly, massaging his prostate, giving him pleasure he never knew. He shares that. How he was never able to reach his prostate with anything, it was so far up. The only pleasure he's ever known was arousal from stroking his cock and fingering himself. He's never know orgasm except on Spock's cock. It's all he'll ever know.

And like that, with that information, as Spock is still thrusting with all his might, Spock is coming into his mate with a roar. Jim cries out beneath him, squirming with delight, and Spock's cock base is growing to lock him in his mate's depths. He can feel his mate's pleasure to finally bring his Master to climax and his enjoyment of the knot at his hole, the slow buzzing of the studs in his channel and on his prostate, but best of all, his womb milking in the cum he has given him. His mate is still coming and him Jim thinks it's a lot, but he's been at public matings. He knows by now that Vulcans have some of the thickest cum and the largest loads known to the Federation. The feeling of his mate's orgasm in his mind would have put him out of commission for a while if he was able to cum and he's a little scared now of what his orgasm is going to be like.

Spock is biting Jim's already broken mating gland allowing himself to bask in the pleasure of finally knotting his mate. He's hoping that it will take and he can feel his mate hopes so too. He growls at his mate's feelings of fears of coming so he hoists him up on his knees in front of their audience. He's still growling and nipping at Jim's gland but he moves his hands to tweak one of his Omega's nipples and the other to his hair so the crowd can get a good view of what will hopefully be the first best orgasm of his mate's life. If he's going to pass out that is. And he probably will. Growling and looking at the members of the crowd and rocking his hips again at a leisurely speed, he presents his mate to the crowd, challenging them to doubt his claim. Watching his Omega fall to pieces on his cock for the last time, the crowd is hungrier, more lost than when Spock last cared to look. There's more groups of outright sex, which is unusual for public claimings. Public orgies are uncommon on Vulcan. Not unheard of, nor rare, just not common. Most everyone is at least partially disrobed. And it definitely is a crowd now. People are stuffed in the rows of stacks, people are looking on from the second and a few from the third floor balconies, people are still coming in from the streets. They are all loud now, to each other and to Jim and Spock. This Spock has never seen before, at least not inside a building. Outside, and during Pon Farr ceremonies, Vulcans are more wild. Spock can hear what they want, both what they're calling out and what they're saying in their minds. He may like some of it, like picking up his mate right now and carrying him through the streets all the way to the building of Vulcan High Council to legally claim him as his mate, fucking him, bouncing him on his cock the entire way only to stop at the top of the steps of the High Council, turning around, and fucking him for all the city to see. He'll keep that in mind for later, although it would be quite a statement.

Instead he listens to what his mate wants. To get fucked here, in front of all these people, with his mate holding him, on his mate's knot so his cum doesn't go anywhere but his womb, till he cums himself. So Spock picks up his pace. There isn't much space to move, but Jim likes how a few rows of still vibrating studs graze his prostate and move into his womb. He likes the feeling of his mate's cock moving inside him, still pulsing with cum for him, and moving it around inside him. He likes his mate's balls bouncing against his taint and ass. He likes his mate showing him off and he likes being at his mercy. So Spock fucks him harder and he screams at that deliciously feminine and high pitched voice.

“Ahhh! AH! Master! MASTER! FUCK ME! FUCK ME HARDER! YES! YES! YES! MASTER PLEASE LET ME CUM MASTER PLEASE! Have I earned it? MASTER PLEASE I NEED IT! UGH, MASTER YES! YOU BREED ME SO DEEP SO HARD SO GOOD SO GOOD SO GOOD. PLEASE LET YOUR LITTLE SLUT CUM. IT'S ALL HE WANTS. YOUR COCK IS SO GOOD. SO GOOD TO ME. YES MASTER YES! AH! AH! AH! FUCK ME MASTER! I'M YOURS! I'M ALL YOURS! MASTER BREEDS ME SO GOOD! MASTER GONNA KEEP ME BRED! KEEP ME ON YOUR COCK FOREVER! THIS HOLE IS YOURS! BREED ME! BREED ME GOOD! OH! OH! AH! MASTER YES!!! YES!!! YES!!! AHHHHH!!!!”

Jim's body was shaking the whole time getting ready to orgasm and Spock didn't know why he wasn't, why he was holding back for him, until he recalled the block he put in Jim's mind. He immediately removed it, breaking their meld and Jim's entire body spasmed harder than ever before, eyes rolling back into his head and all his sex babble turned into unintelligible noises as his mouth was somehow too small for his tongue again. Spock fucked him through his orgasm, finally finishing up in his own cum release, and he made to catch his mate's squirt to make sure no one else in the crowd would. At the end of his mate's most intense spasms, he squirt and Spock caught it all on his hand and brought it up to Jim's face for him to lick. He did so sloppily as he had little control of his body's movements, but it was good for Spock, achieving a light orgasm and cumming just a little more in his mate's glorious breeding hole. Jim's body slowed and he quieted his moans and whines so Spock was not surprised when he slumped into him. Spock was caressing his mate's body all over, nosing at his hair, enjoying his scent and purring in contentment. He just needed to find a good place for them to lie while he waited for his new mate to resurface. He decided on the side of the help desk where he first found his mate would be best so as to keep challengers away but there wasn't much other than the tile floor and his mate's tattered clothes. Spock turned around with his mate still on his knot and brought his ass to the edge of the counter so he could clamber back down without hurting his mate. Looking around at the shelves they had shaken up, Spock couldn't find anything to lie his mate on so he curled in against one of the shelves facing away from their audience and settled himself and his mate in. He continued to purr, coming down from the high of the best fuck of his life, but still filled with smug pride for giving the first fuck and orgasms of his mate's life. It's only when he starts to hear the sounds of the crowd dissipating along with some congratulations and thanks that he begins to feel sleepy. He and his new mate will be fine. This is the most exciting thing that has ever happened in the library. He snorts. **To think how much I didn't want to go today** , was the last thing Spock thought before he purred himself to sleep, pulling his mate in close enjoying the feel of their bond and his hard cock still deep inside him.


	2. Update, NOT A CHAPTER

So this is currently pending rewrite & I've removed the 2nd chapter here. Originally I had written this as just porn to project various kinks onto that I don't feel particularly comfortable exploring irl right now but then I continued writing & world building & I really don't feel comfortable writing this actual story starting from child rape so I'm removing the 2nd chapter for now but the outcome is going to be fairly similar in terms of story I'm thinking. Jim is going to be older, Spock might also be younger, I'm not sure. I just couldn't humanize that kind of relationship in an ongoing story because I don't think good people can do that, but also due to my own trauma it just...was wrong for the continued purpose of this piece.

For now, until I feel more comfortable continuing this, it's going to stand essentially as a one shot of consensual age appropriate sex. At least as consensual as that kind of scene can be. I've looked it over and it was deeply uncomfortable even just rewriting Jim's lines to depict consent. It felt like I was rewriting not just my own experiences but the experiences of others as well. This larger issue has honestly really blocked my writing across the board and I'm not sure if I'm going to come back to it in terms of story. I might just post other sex scenes I write for this Kirk & Spock. I also might have them explore some of the kinks I had originally used this to project onto, clearly in the form of play. The only way I can really see myself continuing this story is using it instead to explore the whole a/b/o culture as a frequent platform for heterosexism, cissexism, racism, sexism, rape, abuse, pedophilia, etc. Which I freely admit that this turned into itself. For that I apologize. If there's anything anyone still wants me to flag or discuss, just let me know. I'm keeping the rape and underage warnings for now & I will consider removing at least one if I continue on the story. If this is as it stands, I feel like it would further erase this fic's history & my accountability.

There is a fine line in depicting a child rape fantasy, even as a child sexual assault survivor, even with all the warnings & caveats, and depicting child rape as a viable relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly the hardest part of deleting this chapter was getting rid of Michael & Bones. I was so proud of how I wrote them given the circumstances & I just fucking love Michael.


End file.
